


Just Friends

by justhavesex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just friends, well, that's what they keep telling everyone at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. friends can kiss each other without it being gay, right?

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which they never become volleyball players and are childhood friends. I thought it would be really funny to write about two really close friends realizing over time that they're in love with each other when everyone else has already sniffed out the sexual tension. The rating will probbbaaallly go up—in meaning I'll have to see if I feel like writing smut or not—and if i do, then eventual smut. You'll probably want to punch Hinata fyi that's like my only warning

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama at best, is willful.

He hears only what he wants to hear, does only what he wants to do, and commands people however he see's fit. It's just always been the way he functions. Discreet, picky and particular about  _everything_. Even on good days Hinata can't help but feel like he needs to smack the back of Kageyama's knee's just to bring him down a few notches, but at least, despite every bad personality trait Kageyama has he's at least a good friend. Kind of.

"Are you an idiot?" Kageyama spits, nostrils flaring out as he stomps down one foot at Hinata. Hinata attempts to ignore him by rocking backwards just slightly in his computer chair, gnawing at the end of his pocky with blank eyes. It isn't generally uncommon for Kageyama to burst into his room—on a weekend, usually the only days Hinata gets  _away_ from his best friends insistent nagging—just so he can bitch about something Hinata did  _centuries_  ago. "I told you the project was due _Tuesday_! That's in two days you fucking idiot!"

 _Oh,_  right.

"Project?"

"You promised you'd send it to me  _yesterday_  and I come here and find you lounging at 3 pm—still in bed in your  _underwear_ —without a single part of our project done. Do you plan on making both of us fail?"

"You should have reminded me!"

"You told me ' _Oh Tobi-chan you worry too much, I'll have it all done, so don't fret and don't bother me, I repeat:_  don't bother me'," Kageyama pauses, air being blown out of his nostrils as he finally brings up a fist to shake at Hinata, red furry glowing in his eyes, "So I  _did,_  I trusted you and decided to believe in you and this is what I get." Why Kageyama trusted him is still up in the air and he feels a bit cheated because Kageyama  _never_  trusts him. Never.

"Ugh," Hinata groans rubbing his bright orange air with his free hand and sighing. He should've known his relaxing weekend would end with a bang. And this isn't just some small project he's managed to put off, it's a huge one and if Kageyama get's anything  _less_  than a B his head will be cleanly swooped off. He won't even have time to bleed, he'll be too busy being stomped on as Kageyama wickedly laughs at his fallen body. "Fine, I'll start now."

"Good." Kageyama grits, pulling a random manga from his shelf and throwing himself onto Hinata's bed, "Get working."

His eyebrow twitches, just slightly.

"Right, so get out of my  _room_ , Kageyama," Honestly it seems weird that they've known each other since they were  _two_  and they still refuse to call each other by their first names—he's starting to think Kageyama is using his name as a show of power play—the only times they call each other by their first names is when they're trying to irritate each other, or on the rare occasions Kageyama is unnaturally cuddly.

Kageyama makes show of leisurely flipping to the next page, face relaxed and plain, "No, then you'll slack. I'll stay here until you finish, so hurry up."

Hinata groans, snapping his teeth down on the last of his pocky as he sits upright, staring blankly at his computer screen. " _Fine_." He grits, pressing the 'On' button and feeling a little peeved, of course Kageyama would just plan to lounge in his room. He  _always_  does this. He's starting to suspect Kageyama uses the nagging as an excuse, but in reality he's actually lonely without seeing Hinata. He snorts under his breath,  _as if_ , he echoes in his mind before rolling back his shoulders.

 _Time to work_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time five rolls around Kageyama is already under his blanket, face rubbed into his pillow, snoring lightly. Typical of the little bratty prince and Hinata has to keep himself from rolling his eyes at yet again, typical Kageyama behaviour. Maybe it isn't so much that Kageyama's lonely, but he likes to use Hinata's house as napping place. More specifically, his bed. He did ask him about it before, why he's always coming over to his house just for naps and all he remembers is Kageyama shrugging his shoulders and curling up in Hinata's bed 2 seconds later and napping,  _again_.

Yet again, even on good days, Kageyama annoys the shit out of him.

It's a miracle they've still remained friends all these years, but it probably has more to do with Kageyama that when they do actually have one of their rare  _serious_  fights, he confronts Hinata directly, in comparison to Hinata who allows the anger to build inside of him instead. Probably one of the many reasons why they've lasted so long. But most of all, he just can't stay angry at Kageyama because the idiot always  _apologizes_  when he truly believes he's in the wrong. But on most days, Kageyama is a irritating stubborn mule.

End of story.

"Hinata idiot don'...don't... eat—"

"Don't eat your lunch. Yes, yes, I  _know_." He grumbles under his breath to Kageyama's sleep talking. Not all surprised that's the only sentence Kageyama can dream about—and reluctant to admit that's usually what Kageyama says to him most—and sighs, looking over his computer screen and grinning. "Finished. Ha, see, that didn't take so long, now did it." He stretches his arms long behind his head, looking over at the napping Kageyama. Kageyama was probably up at 7, as usual, because Kageyama is a stick in the mud but he only woke up about 4 hours ago, and spent an hour after that just staring at his phone. He really shouldn't be tired but...

Well, this is kind of like a routine for them too. Kageyama begins to nap and then Hinata get's sleepy looking at him so he just ends up crawling into bed with him—leaving his mother to later question him on how it's kind of weird for two guys to always be napping together ("You know darling, you're a bit young to be doing things like  _that_  with Tobi-chan." His mother will always say with a sweet smile, " _I'm not having sex with Kageyama!_ ")—but he can't just  _stop_. He submits, stretching out his body before dragging the blanket up, smirking because Kageyama always unconsciously leaves a small sliver of space for Hinata to cuddle up into, and crawls into Kageyama's arms, nuzzling the irritating retards neck and sighing in content.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up to the sound of shuffling, his eyes snapping open and feeling as though he was forcibly dragged out of his dreams. It takes him a moment to realize Kageyama is still sound asleep, so groggily he turns over, not all too surprised to find Tanaka, Sugawara, Yamaguchi and fucking Tsukishima sitting on his bedroom floor, munching on  _his_  pocky. Limited edition white chocolate pocky, may he add.

"What the hell," he hisses, feet hitting the ground and he instantly regrets how loud his voice was because he hears Kageyama softly groan behind him. And it's always a terrifying ordeal to wake up Kageyama.  _Terrifying_.

"Sorry," Tsukishima is grinning, voice smug, "We didn't want to interrupt your  _nap_."

"You guys still take naps together?" Yamaguchi has an eyebrow raised, messily bringing his teeth down on another limited edition white chocolate pocky. Hinata internally cries. They can all talk, but as soon as he does, Kageyama will shoot up from the dead, he  _knows_  it. It always happens and then he's the one that get's the brunt of Kageyama's furry. Because  _apparently_ he has the most annoying voice of all voices to exist. 

"Well, they are homo's." Tsukishima says matter-of-factly.

Hinata snaps his teeth at him.

"Tsukishima..." Suga says, a tinge of warning to his voice.

"What?" Tsukishima monotonously inclines, "Even Hinata's mother was like ' _Oh look at those naughty boys, maybe I should buy them condoms before they do anything_ too  _bad_.' It's ok Hinata, I don't discriminate, just keep your homo-pheromones to yourself."

"Bastard," Hinata hisses and kind of blushes at the same time. Of  _course_  his mother had to go and say something like that to his friends. How many times does he need to tell her that he isn't having sex with Kageyama for her to believe it? Tsukishima grins, big and cocky with his teeth peering. He knows Tsukishima is just trying to rile him up, but it doesn't make it any less annoying for each living soul to just assume him and Kageyama are fucking just because they take innocent naps with each other. Yet, no matter how often he tries justifying himself, Tsukishima then goes to ask Kageyama who doesn't even offer a response.

("So what if they think we're dating?" Kageyama said, face in a mask of indifference as he flipped through one of Hinata's many mangas.

"I can't even get a girlfriend because of those rumors!"

Kageyama then proceeded to ignore him.)

"We want to go out and get some candy from the Hill side corner store, want to come?" Suga says, voice soft and a small smile playing on his lips. The bastard acts like he wants Tsukishima to stop teasing, but in reality Suga probably finds it the highlight of his day.

"Well Kageyama is still slee—"

"Hinata you idiot," Kageyama grumbles, voice hoarse as the bed sheets rustle and he kind of goes pale. Everyone in the room frozen as they await the awakening of the moody king, except Kageyama mutters something under his breath about body heat and 'come back to bed' before wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist and dragging him back under the covers and flat against Kageyama's body.

He goes red.

"Well," Tsukishima says standing up and pushing the bridge of his glasses, Yamaguchi behind him with a hand over his mouth as he tries to stifle his laughter. "Obviously since your boyfriend doesn't want to let you go, we'll just have to go get candy another day."

"Bye, Hinata." Suga says, grinning.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting..." Tanaka grumbles half-heartily as he follows Suga out, waving the back of his hand at Hinata. "Good luck, I hear it hurts for the bottom if they do it more than twice in a day."

The door closes with a loud  _slam_.

"Are they finally gone?" Kageyama murmurs into the crevice of Hinata's neck once silence envelopes them.

"I hate you."

"We still need to finish our project."

Hinata frowns, watching how Kageyama groggily sits up rubbing at his eyes. "I'm never going to get a girlfriend, and even if I did I'd come home and find you sleeping in my bed and she'd be like ' _gross!_ '... I hate you." Kageyama doesn't even spare him a look, to occupied reaching for the manga that dropped to the floor when he fell asleep, and Hinata almost wants to cry. He can already imagine how loud Tanaka is going to inform the school about his and Kageyama's  _activities_.

It wouldn't be so bad if him and Kageyama actually engaged in  _activities_ —but wait—he furrows his brows intensely, not exactly sure on how to place that thought.

_Did I just think it'd be okay if everyone thought we were fucking if we were actually fucking?_

"Oi, idiot stop zoning out and show me your work." Kageyama hisses, muttering under his breath "Wasting precious time on you," and Hinata avoids a fight by not pointing out that Kageyama would've came over to his house either way, regardless of project or not. He sighs shaking his head,  _nah, I don't want to have sex with Tobio_. And then proceeds to push the thought in the very back of his head where he stores all " _Weird Sexual Thoughts Involving Kagebaka_ ".

(And Tsukishima thinks he's in denial, what an idiot.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So  _yesterday_ ," Tanaka practically screams and Hinata let's his head hit his desk groaning, ignoring on how Kenma furrows his brows in monotonous worry. Heart broken girls have already approached him before, their eyes teary and asking him if him and Kageyama are actually gay for each other, and Hinata isn't really sure on what gay really is anymore because everyone seems to think he's gay, when he isn't. And yet the idiot fucktard Kageyama just _loves_ to help fuel the rumors, because every time he rejects a girl he's like 'Oh sorry, I have Hinata', which then leads to girls hunting _him_ down for his blood. "We went to Hianta's and lord behold on who was cuddling Hinata." _  
_

"Oh no, tell me Tanaka-san." Tsukishima says in a girlish tone behind Tanaka, a wicked grin on his face as he sips on his strawberry milk, Hinata kind of wishes he'd choke. "Could it be...?"

" _Yes_!" Tanaka exclaims loudly and all the girls in the class sigh, offering Tanaka a stink-eye.

"We get it already! Hinata and Kageyama are fucking, will you guys  _stop_."

"So they caught you again," Kenma looks kind of sympathetic, but Hianta doesn't really know anymore, sometimes he has the feeling Kenma is actually enjoying all his suffering, kind of like Suga. "Why don't you stop sleeping with him if you want the rumors to stop?"

"I tried!" Hinata wails, refraining from bashing his head repetitively against his desk. "I tried to speak to Kageyama about it, and he turned on me with this death glare and was like—" he flattens his bangs and tightens up his face to make his best Kageyama impression, "— _You want our friendship to end because of rumors? Ohh... Maybe I should kiss you in public and make them worse_. He's too scary to negotiate with, what Kageyama wants, Kageyama gets. Ugh." He flops back down over his desk pouting. Kenma, as usual ignores half of his story with a blank look, only picking up on the important parts.

"He'd kiss you?"

"Well it isn't like we haven't kissed before." And really he shouldn't let such information slip when Tanaka and Tsukishima are within ear-shot, but sometimes he forgets it's a little weird that him and Kageyama kiss sometimes. His head lolls to the side, sighing, "Like if he's going on a trip or something—but that's not the point—" Kenma furrows his brows, giving Hinata a strange look, "—Just, why does my mom have to fuel the rumors?"

"So you guys kiss..."

"They  _kiss_?" Nishinoya asks, and for the first time Hinata realizes that the senior is crouched beside his desk, eyes wide.

"What" Tsukishima and Tanaka pretty much flock to that information, hovering over Kenma's head persistently, "I mean we were just kidding, but what, you guys are actually doing shit?"

"Huh? Is it weird for us to kiss?"

The girl sitting behind Hinata groans in frustration, forehead hitting her desk.

"It's only sometimes, I usually just do it to shut him up when he's angry."

"Huh..." Tsukishima silently sips on his milk, and Hinata kind of sinks back in his seat. Sure him and Kageyama's friendship is a bit weird, but kissing each other shouldn't be _that_ weird, they used to bathe with each other until they were like, twelve, it isn't like their bodies are foreign to each other—he cringes, wondering why that sounds so weird—and Tanaka and Nishinoya just stare at him, the pupils of their eyes becoming extremely small as though they're watching a horror movie.

"So, you guys are dating...? I mean you can be honest with us, Hinata." Nishinoya says softly, coughing into his fist as he stands up, both of his hands flying to his hips, "I mean even I had this phase where I thought guys were better than girls, and even made Asahi kiss me, so who am I to judge? I'm happy for you two and—"

"We aren't dating, sempai."

"Who isn't dating?" Hinata's neck snaps towards the direction of the sound, and he can't help but feel a bit happy. He hasn't spoken to Kageyama since their argument about the project last night, to which he didn't end up finishing the project, and if he wants Kageyama to end up doing it for him he needs to put the moody king in a good mood. He smiles mostly to himself  _time to go into make Kageyama behave like a human mode_ , he thinks to himself with a definite nod.

"Tobio," he starts and Kageyama narrows his eyes at that because Hinata  _never_  calls out his first name in public.

"Oh god I can practically see his tail wagging," Tsukishima mutters under his breath and Hinata promptly ignores him.

"What is it,  _Shou-chan_?"

"Oh god they have pet names for each other," Tanaka makes a barfing motion with his mouth, eyes practically rolling back.

"About the project—"

"That's due tomorrow?" Kageyama's eyes turn into cat slits, and the ferocious aura Kageyama usually carries around his persona electrifying in a mere second, "I thought you were almost finished, after I forced you too."

"Yeah, well, yeah I finished it, but—"

"But?"

"I—I was hoping you could check over the rest," which is code for: come to my house. Kageyama pauses, blinking at him. Well, he'd be surprised if he was Kageyama too, he hardly says his first name—except when he's trying to suck up to Kagebaka, which he is right now, but—but he didn't say Kageyama's name for a bad reason, except a good one. Plus, he never invites Kageyama over, the guy usually just self-invites himself into his room and he's pretty sure at this rate his mother is going to give him a key to their house. 

"Hinata," Kageyama sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What did you do this time?"

 _I kind of told everyone we kiss and apparently that's weird_ , he smiles wide, "Nothing."

Kageyama's eyes become more suspicious.

 _And I kind of didn't finish the report sooooo_..."So will you?"

He sighs at his bravery in his mind, sure Kageyama is going to give him shit tonight but at least he'll be in a good mood until Hinata breaks the news that he didn't actually finish pass the point Kageyama  _helped_ ~~did for him~~ with before he went back home, which itself was weird, but Kageyama had exclaimed in his usual royal tone that Hianta " _has to learn how to do his own work_ , idiot!" He was kind of sore after that. Just a bit.

"I feel like I'm listening to Hinata subtly inviting Kageyama over for sex," Yamaguchi whispers this time, and Hinata almost jumps out of his seat, really, the guy honestly has absolutely not presence.

"Huh?" Kageyama looks annoyed, and Hinata kind of panics, because at this rate his precious plan will be ruined.

"Kageyama come with me!" He declares, sitting upright and pulling Kageyama by his elbow out of the classroom, ignoring the jeers Tanaka and Tsukishima shoot them both teasingly as they exit. There is one thing Kageyama always seems pleased by, no matter where they are or what they're doing. He nods to himself, almost amazed at what a genius he can be, before he pulls Kageyama underneath the stairwell, looking up at him with pure determination. "Kagebaka lean down."

"Hinata?" Kageyama obeys though, tilting his head down in the easiest position for Hinata to kiss him, and he kind of wants to laugh because Kageyama always knows with things like this, despite him being socially retarded half of the time and insensitive to feelings. He hesitates for a moment, fingers lacing into Kageyama's uniform before he tugs him down roughly by his shoulders, letting their lips bump against each other for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'll see you after school, ok?" Hinata whispers, feeling shy for some odd reason, which is weird, he's always kissing Kageyama here and there so it isn't anything to be _shy_  over. Idiot Tanaka is probably influencing him, he shakes off the thoughts, before nervously wiping his lips and looking around, pretty much trying to look at anything but Kageyama's face. "And don't just leave without me again! It's creepy to walk into my room and find you already there."

Kageyama sighs making him jolt off of the ground when Kageyama softly cups his face, forcing Hinata to look him in the eye. "Why are you so shy, idiot? Honestly what are you hiding from me?" It takes him a moment to process, but Kageyama just slowly let's his thumb tilt his chin back up, his lips softly brushing over Hinata's quickly before he pulls away just as fast, the tingle of Kageyama's lips leaving his own numb. "You didn't actually finish the project did you?"

"Eh-heh, I got found out."

Kageyama merely sighs, shaking his head. "Whatever, idiot. I'll wait for you near your locker, so you better be quick or else I will go without you."

He doesn't really understand why his heart thuds within his chest in a fell swoop when he see's Kageyama's tongue run along his lips before he turns away. Nor does he understand why he becomes flushed because he ends up mimicking the move, feeling a bit dazed because since when did Kageyama's lips start tasting like strawberries and flowers?

 

 

 


	2. Tsukishima is part of Lucifer's army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is hella gay.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He's thirteen when he realizes.

He spent an awful lot of time staring at Hinata, he had dreams of Hinata, he felt as though Hinata was his.

Which was weird, it wasn't as though Hinata was attractive—the only thing attractive about Hinata is his big mouth-and  _nowaitthat'snotwhathemeant_ -—and Kageyama is starting to presume that he's lost a lot of brain cells from just knowing people like Hinata and Tanaka. He's losing intelligence and rationality every bloody second he spends breathing the same air as Hinata.

Because Hinata is an idiot.

But he still spent ungodly hours into the night thinking about Hinata, sometimes about how to better Hinata's grades, or how to torment Hinata or blackmail him, but sometimes his thoughts didn't revolve around school and  _friendship_  and then his mind threaded into dangerous places. He'd think of touching Hinata, of stroking his slim body and pinching his little cheeks, how Hinata's eyes would glow in the way they only do for video games for  _him._  How when their lips met, sparks would fly everywhere and Hinata would cry because he always cries at the weirdest things.

It doesn't all really click into place until he overhears Suga and Daichi senpai speaking to each other about Yamaguchi being  _gay_.

The dreams flood into his mind, his body burns hot and he ends up skipping school that day in favour of running home with panic written all over his face as he logs onto his computer and searches up every article he can about sexuality and ' _discovering_ ' yourself. And then it all hits him the face like a whip, the offish feeling he's always had towards woman, the feelings he has towards  _Hinata_. _  
_

"I'm gay." He declared out-loud in his room, and his mother that was coming in didn't even seem phased as she set down the tea she brought up for her son that looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"That's nice sweety," she said, tone flat, "How was your recent math test?"

Kageyama responded by hitting his head flat against his keyboard, half crying to himself.

The next day at school Hinata had leaped into him, hugging him tightly and whining about how lonely he was, and how dare Kageyama ignore him ' _Stupid bakayama!_ ' Hinata had cried and cried, and he didn't even understand why Hinata was so upset about not seeing him for  _one_  day. They've been apart for longer periods of times, but maybe, he had thought, it was because he didn't tell Hinata anything and refused to see Hinata. It took awhile to adjust; in the beginning every time Hinata mentioned something about females he'd get angry, every time someone joked about them being gay for each other he felt like the world was eating him up. But he adjusted, he learned to deal with it internally.

Except sometimes he actually does need to remind himself that Hinata is not  _his_ , that he doesn't belong to Kageyama and that he likes  _girls_  and not Kageyama.

It's hard, loving an idiot like Hinata, it really is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kageyama," Hinata's voice is soft, and he doesn't even need to look at Hinata to know that Hinata is covering most of his face with his manga, his ears flushed and his toes curling into the bed sheet. Actually, it's more like a whim of keeping self-control that he doesn't look up at Hinata.

"What?" He flips to the next page of his book.

(" _Some girl is confessing to Hinata at lunch, and he told me not to tell you so I'm telling you first_." Tsukishima had said, sipping away at his drink with a smug expression that was totally reading ' _jealous? I bet you are_ ' and if Tsukishima wasn't such an asshole they might've had the chance at being good friends.) _  
_

He knows what's going to happen, and he reminds himself over and over Hinata is straight, he likes _girls_  and that he shouldn't get upset. He doesn't have the right to get upset, Hinata and him aren't actually dating. He bites on his bottom lip, the feeling of anxiousness settle in his heart. This isn't the first time Hinata's had a girlfriend, he's had two before, except they've never lasted long, always breaking up soon because Kageyama's presence is too solid in Hinata's life.

 _Maybe this is a chance to back off,_  he thinks bitterly, clutching his manga a bit rougher than is probably needed.

"So... this girl um, Michimiya Yui came to talk to me today." Hinata starts, voice soft and embarrassed, and Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut is preparation. "She asked me if you were seeing anybody at the moment, and... I think she's going to confess to you tomorrow."

 _What_?

"And?"

"Well, she seems cute I think she'd be a good match for yo—"

"So, you're saying I should go out with her?" Maybe he's angry at that girl for getting Hinata involved, or maybe he's angry because his crush is practically telling him to go out with somebody else. "I can't." His eyes widen, his book falling from his fingers, and his heart goes in over-drive.

 _I made a mistake_.

"You... can't?" Hinata seems confused, and Kageyama can only imagine. He was going to say 'I can't I'm gay' the words so easily being close to slipping out. He looks over, seeing Hinata finally putting down his book, looking at Kageyama with his 'I'm being serious now' look. "I... I usually don't listen to the things Tsukishima tells me, but," there's a pause, and Kageyama wishes he could just run away, "You're my best friend, right?  _My_  best friend, so you can tell me anything."

"Idiot, there's nothing to tell you." He makes a motion to reach for his bag, "Well I'm going to go home now an—"

"Tobio," Hinata says, tone flat, and Kageyama's heart leaps at the grip around his wrist and then feels like an idiot, "Why did you say you  _can't_  go out with her?"

Something tells him, in the back of his mind that he can't go on like this, hiding things from Hinata and one-sidedly loving him for the rest of his life, and that it's now or never. But he doesn't want to confess, he doesn't want to lose Hinata like this. So his mouth opens, to tell Hinata to let him go and that it's nothing, except the words slip out and—

"Because I'm  _gay_ , alright? Are you happy now?!" He see's the brief expression of Hinata's confused face, and he tears away his wrist, running out of Hianta's house and even ignoring how his mother calls after him ' _Tobi-chan, what's wrong? Tobi-chan?!'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wants to cry, really he does.

Being gay itself isn't a bad thing.

It's being gay for  _Hinata_  of all fucking people.

It's like suddenly you're the most popular guy in the school but instead you fall for the kid with baggage and all sorts of facial problems because of no fucking reason. It isn't like he has an actual reason on why he likes Hinata of all people, Hinata is just stupid, that's all. Him and Hinata have been best-friends since they were in diapers, before he could even fathom anything Hinata was his first kiss and his first friendship; just he was never expecting that Hinata would have an added bonus of being Kageyama's first love.

What's even worse is that—

"Your boyfriend told me you skipped school yesterday and refused to see him after school," Tsukishima drawls, and he jolts, shoulders scrunching forward as he gulps nervously, trying to make himself small and unable to be seen past those all-seeing eyes of the fucking bastard.

 _Fucking Tsukishima_.

"I was sick." Lies are good, lies are easy.

Tsukishima doesn't move, silently sipping away at his drink—and Kageyama wants to yell at him 'why are you always drinking shit?!'—except he knows that Tsukishima can tell that he successfully came out of the closet to Hinata. Honestly, there isn't another reason in all the seven sea's on why he'd avoid Hinata. Tsukishima merely stares down at him with knowing green eyes that make his skin crawl. 

"How long do you plan on avoiding him? You're acting just like Yamaguchi did, you know."

 _Great. Thanks for the advice_. He huffs, turning his head away from Tsukishima, trying to get the message across that he is not ready for the blond's bullshit today. If anything, he probably won't be ready for anymore gay jokes for the next year. He messed up, he messed up badly. Hinata was never supposed to know, they were suppose to remain friends until high school and then their friendship would just naturally fade out.

"But if Hinata was really disgusted why would he be trying to speak to you? Are you just an idiot plus a moody king?"

"That's not why I'm upset," he finally says, and he means it. He knows Hinata will still be his friend, but things will change. They'll no longer take naps together because it'll be awkward because he now knows he  _likes_  guys. They won't kiss, he won't be able to trick Hinata into acting sort of like a boyfriend anymore to ease the dull pain of a one-sided crush. It'll just be Hinata awkwardly trying to remain as they were, but failing, because things will definitely  _change_.

"True, he'll probably be more self-conscious around you and probably won't take naps with you anymore. For the first little while I didn't want to be alone with Yamaguchi."

Tsukishima really is always so  _helpful_ , Kageyama grits his teeth at him and turns away with a huff, wanting to just be left alone. Finally the idiot bespectacled boy shrugs his shoulders and leaves. Except he looks to make sure Tsukishima is actually leaving, only to realize that he's at the door, speaking to somebody who's hiding.

 _Hinata_ , his brain supplies.

"He's just sulking," Tsukishima says extra-loud, and he jolts. "Best if you leave him alone for now."

"E—eh, shhhhh!" He hears Hinata hiss, and he sighs. He knows eventually he'll have to face Hinata again, but in all honesty, he wishes he didn't. It'd just be better if everything could just fall apart and maybe his feelings would disappear along with that. He stands up, walking past Tsukishima briskly and snatching Hinata's forearm, dragging the smaller boy away and ignoring the cat-call of Tsukishima going ' _Don't leave too many hickey's!_ '

One of these days, he's really going to fucking kill somebody.

When they're finally alone in a hallway without a person in sight, does he finally let go of Hinata. Ignoring the burn of his skin from touching him, and turns, fully expecting Hinata to be looking down, because he always does when he feels sorry or guilty.

Except Hinata is looking him straight in the eye.

"How long have you known?"

And that's definitely not the question he was expecting. He hesitates, giving Hinata an odd look, "3 years...?"

"And you didn't think of telling me at all?! Aren't we best friends, how come Tsukishima knew before  _me_ , even Yamaguchi knows!"

"Idiot, there's a good reason for that!" He yells back, it's so absurd, of course Hinata would only be angry about him not telling him. "Yamaguchi is the same as me, and that bastard just found out through him, it isn't as though I directly  _told_  them, they just figured it out themselves." He inhales, diverting his eyes. "You don't understand, you think things are just going to be  _normal_  and  _okay_ , but you're going to become self-conscious of me and shit. I didn't want that to happen."

Honestly he was expecting an idiot like Hinata to immediately deny that, to shake his head and promise  _forever's_  and  _always_ , except silence falls over them and his heart slowly curls into something ugly. It always does when he thinks of Hinata, his thoughts would always start out happy and bubbly but then reality will slap him in the face and remind him over and over. Even in his delusions of Hinata, them kissing or having sex, at the end of it all, he'll be standing over Hinata as he curls into himself and cries, chanting  _I hate you Kageyama, I hate you_ , and slowly his heart has gone cold.

"Look, I'm going back—"

"Your right!" Hinata yells, head dropping and his hands clutched into small balls. "But—your still my best friend, right?"

 _Best friend_.

The word makes his head ring, if he'd ever imagine getting stabbed in the chest with a pitch fork, surely this would be the feeling. He almost feels choked, his throat constricting, and maybe Hinata is mistaking the feeling for relief—except it's anything  _but_  relief—and there's something about being denied before you even confess that makes him want to collapse and scream, thrash around till someone can take away the feeling of someone standing on his chest.

"R—Right," he manages to smile. Hinata smiles back, seemingly pleased.

"Good. I'm going to go back then, see you later." Hinata waves, all goofy and bright smiles, and Kageyama forces the smile to last until Hinata is out of his sight, before he collapses, right on the floor, his arms hanging lifelessly beside his body as he tries to piece together the missing pieces. He was rejected, dismissed as a ' _best friend_ '—Hinata, the fucking idiot could have at  _least_  pretended to care how Kageyama came to conclusion that he's gay—except of course Hinata would be blind, and of course he wouldn't ask the typical question most guy best friends ask their coming out of the closet friends 'do you like me?' Of course Hinata would skip over that tradition.

 _He didn't even give me a second thought_ , he wants to laugh, really, he does.

"Rejected?" He hears the smug voice of Tsukishima, and he looks up just slightly, not all that surprised or putting Tsukishima above eavesdropping.

Maybe hearing the words out-loud hurt more than he thought they would, because he feels his face getting wet, and  _fuck_ ,  _fuck fuck fuck fuck_. Tsukishima doesn't seem bothered, casually tossing his cartoon of milk into the trash as he moves to stand in front of Kageyama. "He really is insensitive, but you don't need to cry about it, are you becoming a fallen king now?"

"Shut u—"

"I'm not insulting you." Tsukishima drones, crouching down in front of him, and he moves to cover his face, except Tsukishima grabs his arms, smiling a bright toothy smile. "It just breaks my heart to see a lady cry such as yourself."

He hisses, "You fucki—"

"Oh yeah, Kagebak—aa..." Kageyama hears Hinata's voice in the distance, but it all kind of becomes muddled when Tsukishima leans forward, lips brushing over Kageyama's, his whole body freezes, out of terror or disgust, he doesn't know. But just because he likes guys doesn't mean he likes fucking  _Tsukishima_ , his standards haven't dropped that low. The bastard pulls away, licking his lips before his eyes dart over in the direction of Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata." Tsukishima says casually, before standing up, not before tilting up Kageyama's face and kissing him once more—and Kageyama's brain kind of shuts down—and once Tsukishima's done with him, he kind of feels like collapsing into the floor. "I was proud of him coming out of the closet and all, but I think he forgot to tell you something important," Tsukishima's already pulled out his phone, connecting his headphones in as he grins, "We're dating. So I'd appreciate if you weren't always clinging to my boyfriend like that, I'm quite possessive, you know?"

 _Kill me_ , a voice squeaks in the back of Kageyama's head.

Tsukishima leaves like that. He hates that about Tsukishima: the guy is always stirring up trouble and once the storm has started he just casually walks away as though he is absolutely  _innocent_ , and if he was in half of his right mind he'd slug the guy for even suggesting that the two of them are in  _that_  kind of relationship—except the look on Hinata's face is priceless and it kind of does make him feel better—and he slowly gets up, sighing, and trying to resist the urge of wiping his lips.

"What?" He finally snaps.

Hinata begins blinking, as though coming out of a trance. "You're dating— _Tsukishima_?"

 _He'll start avoiding me if he knows I'm in a relationship, he won't always go over to my house and he won't kiss me anymore_ , and suddenly his feet go cold. But it's for the better, maybe Tsukishima really was trying to help him, help him get over Hinata. He swallows, feeling the words clog the back of his throat, "Yea...ah... for awhile now."

"Oh." Hinata's eyes are wide with curiosity, but aside from that he takes it in stride, nodding his head. "Noya-senpai wanted your notes, so come up to the classroom."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _What_?!" Nishinoya is screeching, and Kageyama blinks at their group. Sure, people screeching isn't that big of a deal, but people screeching at Tsukishima, is. Especially with the whole thing Tsukishima created beforehand. "Wait wait wait wait, I thought Hinata and Kageyama were dating?"

"I'm insulted," Tsukishima chimes, looking over to Kageyama with a feral grin that reads ' _I will ruin your life_ ' and he understands immediately: Tsukishima's help does  _not_  come free. "I'm his boyfriend, not Hinata."

"Wait wait wait wait," Tanaka is the one pretty much tipping over his seat now, confusion written all over his face. "When the hell did this happen?"

"When Kageyama told me he was gay, you should've seen how cute he was, teary-eyed and all embarrassed."

"He confessed to  _you_!?" Nishinoya practically screams.

"This is too weird, I mean Kageyama and Hinata practically  _made-out_  in front of you like 8 times and you never cared." Tanaka's brows are furrowed, and Kageyama feels his face twitching with the intent to murder. Of course Tsukishima would think just because he told Hinata he's gay suddenly it's alright that all their friends know. To be honest, he didn't think Tsukishima would go this far.

"True..." Suga seems the least convinced, which makes sense, the gray-haired male probably was almost certain that Kageyama was one-sidedly lusting after Hinata. Which is true, and him and Tsukishima is false. But he already told Hinata that he's dating the asshole and if he suddenly says 'haha jokes' Hinata will be more than just furious. Hinata hates liars, he knows that—and he hates how even when he's trying to give up he's trying to be the perfect, the  _ideal_  man for Hinata—and sighs. 

"He didn't want me to tell anyone, so I just ignored it. It was always Hinata kissing him, so I give him that much credit." That's true, Kageyama only kissed Hinata twice, which were both before he realized he was hella gay. After that it was mostly just Hinata kissing him when he was pissed off, realizing it was a good defense mechanism. "So, Hinata, please keep your paws off of him now." Tsukishima is all smiles, and Hinata gulps.

"Ah... S—Sorry..."

"Just because I told Hinata doesn't mean you have to tell everyo—" Kageyama pauses, his eyes going wide, realizing his crucial mistake. He gave confirmation. He agreed to the devil's deal. Now his soul is sold and he's trapped within Tsukishima's web.

Tanaka apparently realizes because he falls backwards, his body and chair clattering to the floor. And Nishinoya screeches, covering his ears chanting something about ' _no no no my otp, why must my heart be soiled like this_?' With Asahi desperately trying to get Nishinoya to stop. Sugawara just sighs, shaking his head, but most curiously, Daichi is looking at Yamaguchi with a weird expression that makes Kageyama swallow thickly.

"Well, congratulations you two." Yamaguchi finally says, smiling.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't help myself but say 'hella gay' sorry not sorry. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS LOVELIES  
> keep it up because that is why I updated so quickly tbh  
> btw i wanna know what are you otps? tell me in the comments ohohoho


	3. yaoi manga is not an accurate portrayal of gay sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS YA'LL THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD i was like 'no one probably reads the author note' but ya'll did and i was like wtf omg a lot of you guys were like 'awww bby yamaguchi' and I'm just cackling in the background because dats the reaction i wanted. But, here we go. The truth is revealed now.
> 
> ** p.s I decided to make Hinata's sister Natsu like 13 instead of 6 because i can
> 
> oh and Hinata is hella gay here. Hella gay.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Huh_?" Kageyama practically screams, Tsukishima sucking on some random straw whilst laying on the ground, legs kicked back as he hums some cocky ass sounding song. "You two are  _dating_?"

"I've told you this at least twelve times, King." Kageyama scrunches up his face at that, trying to conjure all these times Tsukishima  _supposedly_  told him that Yamaguchi and him are dating. Only to go pale when he realizes the guy is fucking right, over the past two years Tsukishima has done  _nothing_  but rub in the fact him and Yamaguchi are dating, and Kageyama merely zoned it out because, well, he never liked listening to Tsukishima in the first place. He pauses, refusing to sit down in his own room, because Yamaguchi is offering a small shy smile.

"Then why did you—"

"Listen, Kageyama." Tsukishima cuts him off, with a long-winded sigh, "I'm tired of watching you and Hinata dance around each other, and I think from this whole ordeal you've realized that he's never going to be gay for you, right? Great. Well, I'll help you two have a  _normal_  friend distance and in return lend us your room."

He offers Yamaguchi the weird look this time.

"Well... I came out to my parents and now they won't even let me close my room door when Tsukky is over, and whenever we're at his house we get um," he coughs, his face going red as he diverts his eyes, " _Interrupted_. So."

"So in return for pretending to date me I lend you two my room so you can fuck in it?" Surely he looks like he's about to puke. He always knew asking Tsukishima for help would lead to making a deal with the devil, but he didn't think even seemingly-kinda-innocent Yamaguchi would be involved. But at the same time he feels bad for them—he really should reflect on the emotion of feeling  _bad_  for Tsukishima of all people—but he kind of understands their situation, after all, he is gay as well; except his mother probably would not care even if he brought his boyfriend home. Actually, from previous behaviour it seems more like she wants him to take Hinata's ass virginity.

He glares at Tsukishima longer than probably needed, but lately things have been shitty and Tsukishima is only making it  _more_  shitty—per his usual shittiness—and Kageyama slumps onto his bed, feeling defeated.

"That pretty much sums it up," Tsukishima bluntly says.

"You have to bring your own sheets to my house or something because—"

"Deal."

He narrows his eyes sharply, feeling slightly suspicious. For some reason he feels like there should be more of a catch, as though lending his rooms chastity isn't good enough—when in reality it's probably worth every second of the deal so far—and Yamaguchi offers a slightly sympathetic smile, except it isn't really. Yamaguchi is  _always_  on fucking Tsukishima's side, no matter if he's evil or good.

"That idiot Hinata always comes to my room though," he finally says, trying to keep his tone neutral and probably failing because it's almost impossible to feel neutral when he wants nothing more than to hack away at life until he can just sleep, forever. Minus the whole dying thing. Plus he's lying, it's always him going to Hinata's house, not the other way around. Yet another confirmation that his crush is completely one-sided. Kageyama kinda droops, amazed at how easily he can depress  _himself_.

"Tell him I'm coming over, he'll get the hint."

Kageyama blanches, the sexual innuendo of possibility of people thinking him and  _Tsukishima_  are doing those sort of things.

He shivers, offering Tsukishima a disgusted look, then Yamaguchi who's actually doing that shit with the demon spawn.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, Yamaguchi can hide under the bed or something and we'll lock the door." In meaning not matter what Tsukishima isn't going to pass up this opportunity so Kageyama might as well give up and let them get to the fucking.

"Use protection," he grumbles under his breath, finally standing up and exiting his  _own_  bedroom with bitterness.

He really should've killed Tsukishima that time in first year.

Tragic, really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, when he had cornered Kageyama he wasn't really expecting  _that_.

Sure he acted indifferent and even went as far as smiling when Tsukishima claimed him and Kageyama are dating but—

He tosses his pillow at the wall, falling back in his bed, trying to push away the mental image of Kageyama and Tsukishima  _kissing_  out of his head. Kageyama is  _his_  best friend; and yet, Tsukishima—whom Kageyama didn't even  _like—_ suddenly knows more about his best friend.  _His_. It isn't fair, what makes even less sense is that Kageyama seemed like he didn't even have a sliver of intention of telling him in the first place. He could tell, the crestfallen look on Kageyama's face as it suddenly seized into horror, it was an accident. He only ended up telling him because of a mistake.

He huffs, snatching his other pillow, chucking that at the wall, too.

"Stupid Kagebaka!" He yells, standing up on his bed and tossing his blanket to the floor.

Sure he isn't the isn't the smartest cookie in the box but he's been Kageyama's best friend since they were toddlers, babies, even. And he's aware that sometimes there are things that best friends can't tell each other, but he's pretty sure it's a given that you should be telling your best friend important things such as being gay and oh, he doesn't know, dating their used to be arch-nemesis.

"Where did I go wrong?" He bemoans, falling to his knees in the middle of his floor, cradling his face in his hands. He feels like crying, as though he just lost his golden medal and was pushed off of his golden throne and to the floor. Maybe it was ignorant to think he's the most important person to Kageyama, and suddenly a lump in his throat is there, making him choke, because now he isn't. That's for sure.

Tsukishima Kei is, not Hinata Shouyou.

If Kageyama, stupid fucking Kageyama just went in fucking order, like maybe just one day drop the bomb with a cry of 'I'm gay, Hinata' shivering and scared, and then over time Kageyama would get a boyfriend and Hinata would learn to accept it. Things would follow in the proper order and he wouldn't feel so  _torn_. Except fucking Bakayama didn't follow the natural order, and now he's torn between supporting his best friend and punching him in the face for his choices in men. Because really,  _Tsukishima_?

He sighs, grabbing the fluffiest pillow he has and cradles it to his chest, falling backwards.

"I wonder why not me?"

And wrinkles his face in confusion.

 _Huh_?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His thoughts start to take a nasty turn.

Really, he's stupid on most days, but he finds himself sitting in his bedroom, about to be homework and suddenly his mind will tilt, go to a bad,  _bad_  direction. Suddenly thoughts of Kageyama and Tsukishima  _touching_  each other—with no innocence in their hands, whatsoever—will fill his mind, and slowly Tsukishima will turn into Hinata. He imagines how Kageyama's fingers would feel if they jerked off another man, how he'd do it with Tsukishima only to imagine himself in the end.

He groans, grabbing the ends of his hair as he falls off his bed and rolls around on the floor practically screaming  _dicks, hands, WHY AM I IMAGINING KAGEBAKA'S HANDS ON MY DICK_  and usually this would be shocking for people, but his little sister decides to walk into his room, not caring in the slightest. "Shouyou, shut up." She says haughtily, not even bothering to look away from her manga.

He stands up immediately, "Natsu," he exhales, rushing towards her, "Tell me about homosexuals."

"Um?"

"Just, please, tell, me."

"Well," she drawls, rustling her orange hair as she leans into the door-frame, manga dangling from her fingers, "I have a brother that's pretty much gay. How about you google that shit? I don't want to be an aid in your orientation crisis."

"I'm  _not_  ga—"

" _Google_." She says a bit more strongly, and Hinata frowns, inching away from her sulking to head towards his computer. "Make sure you google about the sex, too!" She calls over her shoulder before disappearing.

His studies end up going as far as wasting 12 hours  _straight_  on MangaFox reading the 'yaoi' section and all he's managed to understand is the fact that when the nipples of the guy getting it up his ass are touched, the dick will slide right in.  _How_ , he fails to understand, but when he goes to bed that night his vast knowledge on dicks comes in handy because he then has an extremely detailed dream of sex with Kageyama.

Which then leads to him crying the next morning as his sister brushes her teeth impassively beside him.

It isn't so much the  _dreams_  that bother him, except the fact that it's probably Kageyama getting it up the ass from Tsukishima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gets it, they're dating, really, he gets it.

"Sorry, Hinata, but Tsukishima wants to come over today... so, uh," Kageyama is looking down to his feet with a red face and a part of himself freezes over, his brain shattering. Kageyama and Tsukishima left alone in a room, both are guys, horny teenage guys, Kageyama is blushing and is  _shorter_ —

"Oh. Okay." He says, blinking out the shock when Kageyama looks  _relieved_ —the asshole, he seethes—and waves Hinata a short goodbye.

He gets it; when people get dates they stop focusing on their friends as much, he's done it to Kageyama a million times, but to have it done to him just leaves his heart empty and he wonders briefly if this is what Kageyama must've felt when he ditched their plans last minute for a date with one of his many one-week girlfriends.  _But_ , this is just insane. He didn't ditch Kageyama after school or during lunches. Yet during lunch Kageyama and Tsukishima disappeared off somewhere, leaving him to sulk with Kenma who just stared in awe when he explained the entire story.

"Tsukishima...?" Kenma had asked, looking at Hinata in confusion.

 _Yeah_ , he wanted to say,  _same_.

Except he has to act the role of a supportive best friend that totally doesn't mind that his best friend is now—and for the past 2 weeks—blowing off  _his_  best friend, ahem, Hinata Shouyou, for his new shiny boyfriend. Even Yamaguchi hangs out with the two of them more than he does. Heck, he's seen Daichi speaking to Kageyama more than he does currently. Every time he's made an effort to go over to Kageyama's house, he's greeted with Kageyama's mother saying something about having Tsukishima over and Hinata's left to drag his feet back home.

He grunts, watching how Kageyama's back disappearing into the background with Tsukishima by his side, hating how the image just looks so  _right_.

Before such an image would've made him feel off, or slightly uncomfortable, but now he's so dull to it that it just seems like that the picture is perfect. They come in a set of two, two without Hinata. He sighs, shoving his hands bitterly in his pockets and looks down to his shoes, trying to ignore the hurtful feeling that wells up in his chest.

"Shouyou?" His head snaps up, wide eyes looking over at Kenma, who's standing with Kuroo.

 _Don't be jealous, don't be jealous_.

But how he's  _not_  supposed to be jealous when Kenma still has his best friend and he doesn't? He's losing his best friend to  _Tsukishima_ , of all people. Kenma tilts his head, blond hair tickling his shoulder, and he sighs, diverting his eyes. "Did Kageyama abandon you again?" Kuroo says this time, grinning from cheek to cheek like a true bastard.

"Why  _yes_ , he did." He seethes back.

"Kuroo..." Kenma says, tone soft but warning.

"If you just suck his dick or something I'm sure he'll crawl right into your lap," Kuroo says this time, giving him a curt wave before passing by him, Kenma waddling behind him like a lost chick-ling.

"Bye, Shouyou." Kenma says, jogging slightly to end up beside Kuroo again.

He blinks.

On a normal day he'd ignore advice like that, because, well, it's  _gross_. But today is not a normal day, today is the day he puts his foot down and has  _enough_  of Kageyama ditching him for Tsukishima. Kageyama can't actually like him that much, can he? It's Tsukishima. He grips his bag, looking upwards in determination before running in the direction of Kageyama's house.

 _Not quite dick sucking_ , he thinks to himself,  _but kissing should do_.

It's always worked before, so why wouldn't it work now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He throws open Kageyama's bedroom door, not allowing Kageyama's mother to stop him or even taking a moment to knock.

And then regrets it.

" _Yamaguchi_?" Sure he could imagine walking in and finding Tsukishima's hands on Kageyama's dick, but he wasn't quite expecting Tsukishima to be cheating on Kageyama  _in_  Kageyama's room. Yamaguchi let's out a shrill scream, practically tugging his pants on and kicking back a bored looking Tsukishima. It then takes twelve seconds before Kageyama rushes in, practically hollering,  _Hinata you idiot why are you here_?

"I..."

"Ah~" Tsukishima sighs, "Found out already."

"Tsukky!"

"I told you guys to lock the doo—"

"Why..." Hinata pauses, eyebrows furrowing, "What is going on?"

He knows he's slow and all, like, how couldn't he know with Kageyama constantly shoving that fact around him for the past like 8 years, except he's pretty sure intelligence has nothing to do with finding your best friends boyfriend currently fucking his best friend on the floor of Kageyama's bedroom. Really, this is the last scene he was expecting to walk in onto and—

He's so  _confused_.

He rounds on Kageyama, eyes wide and excusing because Kageyama doesn't look offended or even sad, more so disgusted—probably for walking in and finding two people half naked on his floor—and the idea clicks. Kageyama  _knew_.

"Why is Tsukishima cheating on you?" He asks finally, leaving out  _and why are you aware_. Maybe Kageyama has such low self-esteem he lets Tsukishima fuck other people and Tsukishima is abusing him and—his heart beats in terror, the thought of maybe he's been leaving his friend to the mercy of his abuser for  _years_  without even knowing.

"Because we aren't dating, Sherlock. Stop thinking I can hear your thoughts." Tsukishima finally hisses, tossing a pillow at Hinata's knee's, "Can you leave? As you can see I'm in the  _middle_  of something important, so talk to the faggot somewhere else."

"Huh?"

"Get out!" Tsukishima says, tossing another one a bit harder this time and Hinata allows himself to be brought out of the room by Kageyama, ignoring how Kageyama casually says 'fucking  _lock the door this time_ , fucktard' before slamming the door.

"You aren't dating Tsukishima?"

Kageyama sighs, looking away with red ears.

"Kageyama what's going on?" He grabs Kageyama's wrist at this, forcing him to look at him, in a rush of air, a sentence he never thought he'd hear that crumbles their friendship in a matter of seconds. Hinata's heart goes cold.

"I like  _you_ , you fucking idiot."

 _Oh_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella gay, hella hella gay.


	4. no homo makes everything not gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if somebody doesn't kill hinata i'm going to, and i'm writing him. I'M WRITING HIM. Y'all are gonna want to murder Hinata and Kageyama fyi, like actually murder them. AND HON HON HON, DRAMA APPEARS. Well more than we already left off of. Sorry for the late update, sorry not sorry. ok so i've decided to add a snippet of Kuroo/Kenma relationship here so you guys can begin to see the drama unfolding between those two homos. mostly because ya'll like "gurl u have kenma/kuroo couple in ur tags but i see no kenma/kuroo" and i'm shUSH IT'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER OK so here u are STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD. AND TA-DAH!
> 
> as always, everybody is hella gay.
> 
> Very hella gay
> 
> and very hella frustrating.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kenma can pretty much recall every fight Hinata and Kageyama have had in the past 3 years and counting, as weird as that sounds. Not because they hardly fight, they  _always_  fight, but because 4 out of 7 days of the week they'll be fighting. At first it was weird because Hinata was actually  _tolerating_  Kageyama ditching him for Tsukishima, but lore and behold Hinata cracked from playing the role of a supportive best-friend, really, Kenma was kind of creeped out. But the whole notion was short lived, either way. Hinata and Kageyama falling back into their usual routine of push and pull, and despite how serious people generally think it is, the two idiots always make up.

"I hear Kageyama confessed to Hinata," Kuroo says chewing on the end of his straw, feigning the motion of thinking deeply but Kenma knows better because Kuroo doesn't give two fucks about either Hinata or Kageyama. Kenma blinks, slow and lazily.

He wasn't expecting that.

Kageyama isn't the type to confess, but then again Kageyama has been nothing but spilling beans this month and Kenma is getting the odd felling as though their little lunch group is having the time of it's life. Tsukishima in particular looks the most gleeful about Kageyama laying flat-faced against his desk practically crying, and Kenma kind of just stares at how Hinata is sitting  _far_  away from everybody (including Kenma, which makes him a bit sad), pretty much mimicking Kageyama's motions. But, Kenma is a bit impressed no one has actually  _said_  anything.

"Hey Kageyama! I heard you lied about dating Tsukishim—aaa..." Tanaka drawls, his hand awkwardly held in the air and Kenma watches how Hinata looks at Tanaka with teary ' _fuck you'_ eyes and he can only imagine the world of awkwardness Tanaka must be feeling.

"Oh," Kenma finally makes a noise in reply mostly because Kuroo get's kind of touchy about him remaining completely silent—why must he reply? It isn't like he has anything to say anyway—and Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, leaned into the wall and looking at the ceiling as though it's going to give him all the answers in life.

Yamaguchi leans into him, whispering in his ear. "What should we do about Hinata and Kageyama?"

Kenma blinks.

Well, there's a lot of things that could be done, but most of them involve Kageyama giving up and changing schools. So Kenma opts for shrugging his shoulders and reaching out slowly towards the bread Tanaka had left unguarded in his rush to go comfort Hinata. To be honest he thought if Kageyama confessed they'd finally resolve whatever awkward sexual tension they've managed to build over the years of knowing each other and then they'd be all sunshine and butterflies. But Hinata looks devastated, Kageyama looks as though his world just fell apart, and Tsukishima looks happy.

Which means hell has opened up and the devils are here.

"We should date too." Kuroo says off-handily, finally tilting his head down to look at Kenma. And if Kenma really squints he can see that Kuroo is blushing ever so slightly.

He pretends it's not endearing.

"Don't be stupid." Is his well rehearsed answer because Kuroo always says that after he breaks up with his girlfriends—which he just did, last night—and Kenma knows better than to get his hopes up, much like Kageyama. But Kageyama messed up, and Kenma refuses to end up like him. He'd rather spend the rest of his life pinning after Kuroo than to have Kuroo actually find him disgusting and hate him.

Kuroo gives him  _that_  sad smile he offers every time Kenma rejects him, and as always, Kenma does what he does best: he ignores the root of the problem by looking out the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the revelation of everybody finding out that Kageyama—finally? Hinata is a bit peeved at the fact that seemingly  _everybody_  was aware of Kageyama's gay-tendencies towards him—finally confessed, the day operates with first Sugawara trying to coax Hinata into talking to Kageyama about the situation, which is then followed by Tanaka saying things like " _it isn't_ that  _bad, I mean you're pretty gay for him too_ " and then followed by Nishinoya practically slapping him on the back and congratulating him and Kageyama, obviously excited about the whole situation.

Hinata promptly decides to leave school early that day.

Kageyama being gay was something Hinata could deal with. He's read enough Shoujo manga and a bit of shouen-ai—there was a period of curiosity, don't question him—to know that friendships don't just suddenly end because your best-friend likes dicks, they just do, get over it. He can deal with that, he's not an asshole and it isn't like he has anything  _against_  people being gay. But then, he wasn't expecting Kageyama to be gay for him and to be pretending to date Tsukishima.

(And Hinata ignores that he's not really bothered by Kageyama liking him and more so that Kageyama has been ditching him for a fake relationship).

Well, no, it is kind of weird imagining him and Kageyama kissing—Hinata scrunches up his forehead the millions of times they've kissed suddenly filling his head—and slightly weird imagining them having sex—the dream he had of Kageyama jerking him off floats to mind—and them going on dates and their parents knowing—they already do think they're gay?—and Hinata pauses in the middle of the street, pale.

It's kind of all kind of beginning to make sense on  _why_  people think him and Kageyama are gay for each other, really, it is.

Hinata may be a bit of an idiot, but he didn't actually think he'd be stupid enough not to make simple connections. Of course Kageyama always went silent when he kissed him, because he was in  _love_  with him. Of course Kageyama never took the confessions of girls and would always make that constipated look when girls would talk to Hinata, how Kageyama likes to cuddle with him and get's all offended when Hinata tries to tell him that two teenage boys shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. He's the one that's been stringing Kageyama's gay little heart along the entire time.

He feels like an asshole. The biggest asshole in the world.

He arrives home, happy that for once his mom is gone and he can just sulk to himself until he rots away. Because it all just makes sense to him now, Kageyama was pretending to date Tsukishima so he can just  _separate_  from Hinata. He was trying to add distance between them because he was suffering. He log-drops down onto his bed, slowly curling up into a giant blanket ball and keeping his forehead against the wall, wondering is it'll hurt to bash his head a bit. In the middle of his brooding, he hears his door click open and for a moment he thinks his mom is going to tease him except—

"Shouyou," Kageyama says, his voice grave.

Hinata's breath hitches.

There's a lot of things Kageyama could say, and for a moment Hinata is expecting an epic sort of confession, instead Kageyama's voice sounds so  _sad_  as he speaks, "Do you hate me now?"

Hinata bounces up at that, tossing his blanket to the side feeling so  _angry_ —he could never hate Kageyama, they've grown up together, they've been together through thick and thin and it's Kageyama's job to hate Hinata, not Hinata to hate Kageyama. It just messes up everything they've based their entire friendship on. "Of course not!" Hinata yells, the tips of his ears going red as he collapses onto his knee's, pillowing coming up to be hugged against his chest. "I'm just irritated that you lied to me about dating Tsukishima."

Kageyama is giving him all sorts of weird looks, "Yeah I know, idiot but I'm talking about liking you."

"That's my fault," Hinata says miserably, "I was leading you on. Right? Always kissing you and sleeping with you, I'm a shitty friend, I know."

Kageyama is beginning to look irritated, " _What_?" Kageyama practically hollers, "What the fuck?  _No_ , what kind of retarded things were you making yourself think?"

"You know like me having dreams of us having sex—" Kageyama looks like a statue that's frozen over, but Hinata continues in the same miserable sort of tone, "—and how I was always kissing you, and I always slept with you, I was leading you on. I'm sorry, Tobio."

"Um," to a normal person this would be a really,  _really_  bad confession, but Kageyama isn't Hinata's best-friend for nothing. To him, it just sounds like retarded things Hinata is blabbering out because he's upset—minus Hinata admitting him imagining them having sex? But one problem at a time—so Kageyama swallows in a jerky motion, reaching up to slap his face and groan. "Yes, leading me on,  _terrible_."

"Yeah." Hinata agree's.

"Can we take a nap now?" Kageyama yawns, walking over and grabbing the blanket that Hinata tossed to the floor and Hinata moves over so Kageyama can crawl past him and go on the side with the wall, because Kageyama is weird and likes being on the inside. It doesn't even process in Hinata's mind this is exactly what he was apologizing for, because as soon as Kageyama's arms are around his waist he just feels so  _safe_  and he's missed this, he's missed Kageyama (because fucking stupid asshole Tsukishima stole him away) and he nuzzles his nose into Kageyama's chest, heaving a sigh of relief.

(And everybody thinks Hinata's gay, what a bunch of idiots.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one even seems slightly shocked when Kageyama and Hinata arrive to school the next day completely friendly with each other again.

(When Kageyama went to pick up Hinata that morning, Hinata's mom apologized that her son is stupid and she's glad that Hinata will one day marry Kageyama—Kageyama squinted at her, because how much does she know?—and she just offers him that cheery Hinata-hereditary smile with a thumbs up. "Go get him tiger! And make sure to use condoms!" She said).

Sugawara looks the most pissed off out of everybody, but Kageyama just ignores it. He has more pressing issues like getting Hinata to date him without tricking him, and how Hinata seems to be  _more_  touchy-feely with him now after just apologizing for leading Kageyama on. Kageyama's really not sure on how he should feel about this. Except he knows exactly how he feels about this, he's fine with it. It's as though all his mistakes have been covered with a giant band-aid and he's off the hook, that's how he feels.

(But then there's this foreboding warning that things will eventually come and bite him in the ass).

His plan is to spend high school with Hinata, then to disappear and move on with his life and find another guy to love, that'll probably most likely love  _him_  back. He'll keep in contact with Sugawara and Daichi (just so he can make sure Hinata hasn't killed himself while making like, toast) and that's Hinata's happily married. He'll need that confirmation, he knows that. By himself Kageyama doesn't have the strength to move on, he knows this.

Kenma blinks slowly at them, and Kageyama is beginning to suspect this is the blond's way of showing irritation or disbelief. Because Hinata continues to prattle on about how Kageyama beat him in that game they decided to play when they woke up at 5 AM after their  _nap_ _—_ Kenma side-eyes Kageyama at this _—_ and Kageyama's ears go red when Tsukishima gives them  _that_  look (which means that Tsukishima is judging them 101%) and Hinata continuing on in blissful ignorance in his speech about how he beat him, and how Kageyama kicked him because he's a sore loser.

('but oh, it's okay because I kissed him to make up for it' Hinata chirply adds in.)

Kenma just nods soundlessly, his eyes obviously shining confusion. Even Kageyama is confused, being completely honest. He knows Hinata is stupid, but he's not exactly sure what sort of leg Hinata is trying to pull now. Tanaka and Nishinoya are crouched beside Hinata, listening attentively with shit-eating grins and adding in their own smug comments of ' _ohh, really?_ ' and ' _wow a kiss, so generous_!'

Which is just bullshit Kageyama knows, well, maybe Nishinoya is being sincere, the guy has always had a weird obsession with knowing how Hinata and him live their day-to-day gayness out. Kageyama, per usual, just chalks it all up to weirdness.

"So are you two like... dating?" Kenma's words come out careful and thick, as though poking at calm waters gently to check if he'll cause too big of ripples. Hinata goes still, eyebrows furrowing at the question. Kageyama just stares on, he doesn't understand  _why_  Hinata is even thinking seriously about this because last time Kageyama checked there was no ' _hey are we a couple?_ ' conversation last night, but he might've missed that when he went into black-out when Hinata shoved his fucking  _tongue_  into his mouth.

Kageyama has a feeling a lot of things were said, but not discussed during that duration of blankness.

Hinata's lips push out into some sort of duck-face to make his  _I'm concentrating very hard_  type of look, and Kenma just sits there sipping patiently at his strawberry milk with Tsukishima sitting somewhere within earshot.

Kageyama has a sudden feeling of dread.

Kuroo, getting impatient decides to input his opinion. "If you don't date him then he'll be snatched away again, kind of like when he was dating Glasses here."

Hinata's eyes go completely wide, and Kageyama is still completely lost. It almost looks like some sort of silent exchange between Kuroo and Hinata, and in that very second bright orange spikes bounce, so they're gleaming in the sunlight as Hinata bashes one foot onto the desk in front of him, chest puffed out in pride. "I, Hinata Shouyou," Kageyama takes a timid bite out of his bun and attempts to sneak out of the classroom _—_ which is thwarted by Daichi clamping a hand down on his shoulder _—_ Kageyama frowns.

"You, Hinata Shouyou," Tsukishima mimics, his voice sounding oddly excited, and Nishinoya's eyes are brimmed with tears.

"Will find a boyfriend worthy of my best friend!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Nishinoya screeches, and Kageyama ends up spitting his half-chewed lunch into Daichi's face.

The girl that sits behind Hinata—and hears of all Hinata and Kageyama's gay ass adventures—promptly decides to bash her head into her desk. Kageyama kind of pities her, he feels like she's been slowly going crazy ever since she's been seated behind Hinata. Though, he doesn't really understand why everybody in the classroom suddenly seems so  _murderous_.

"No," Tanaka bemoans, grabbing Hinata's collar and shaking him, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he's my best friend?" Hinata says dumbly.

Nishinoya bursts into tears, the sound of his ship exploding by a canon ball echoing throughout the stretch of silence.

Hinata merely blinks.

Kageyama sighs (except he's just a stupid because he doesn't understand everyone's frustration).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata begins his hunt within their happy little lunch group, his first candidate seems to be Sugawara—Kageyama just stares in disgusts, because that'd be like banging, well, his  _mom_ (and sure there's the whole Sigmund Freud thing, but he doesn't want to bone his mother)—Hinata, being the prepared idiot he is, to which Kageyama has to give him props for, makes a questionnaire list.

A really, really dumb questionnaire list.

"Bakayama get's angry easily, how will you defuse the situation?" Hinata first asks, and Tanaka and Nishinoya have taken to laying down on top of each over the desks, playing some sort of game ' _how many people until the desks break_ ' except no one but them will play the game with them since Hinata is busy with being an idiot.

"I'm assuming there's a right answer?" Sugawara asks, blinking as he takes a thoughtful bite of his rice ball. "Well, I'd throw him out a window."

Kageyama is pretty sure that's actually what Sugawara would do.

Hinata squints, rea _aaaaaaaa_ l hard.

"Oh," Hinata says, tapping the tip of the pencil against his sheet of questions in thought. His forehead furrows, wrinkles forming right in-between his eyebrows, and if Kageyama wasn't very confused on this sudden development he'd probably have managed to feel slightly heart broken by now. Except nothing makes sense, Hinata is trying to set him up, but just 20 minutes prior Hinata was straddling Kageyama's lap and fucking  _making out_  with him. This is not what Kageyama was expecting when he confessed to Hinata by accident.

He isn't sure if he's pleased with the development or upset by it, either.

"Okay, Kageyama likes to cuddle but in the summer it's really hot so do you push him off or do you cuddle him?"

" _You're_  the heater!" Kageyama hisses back at, kicking the back of Hinata's chair.

"Shove him off." Sugawara says sweetly.

Hinata's brows furrow, "Sempai no offence, but you're failing right now."

"He doesn't want to pass," Tsukishima blandly adds in from behind where Tanaka and Nishinoya are slowly melding into one person. Staring down at them as though they are trash on Earth, and Sugawara shrugs.

"I could have ownership of Kageyama, that would be nice." Sugawara seems almost serious and Kageyama's survival instincts kick in so he then decides to force Hinata to interview the next one on his lists.

Kuroo is the next candidate.

Kenma and Kageyama squint real hard at this choice.

(Mostly Kenma, though).

"I don't fucking want him," Kuroo says.

"Soooo, does that mean you  _will_  share the blanket or will you hog it?"

"No, I don't even want his dick ok, you can keep him."  _  
_

"You have to be more clear."

Kuroo, as well, is a failure,  _apparently._

Hinata's third choice is an absolutely terrible choice, he decides on Nishinoya last minute mostly because he can't find anyone else and Nishinoya seemed bored enough. Nishinoya unlike the other previous candidates is weirdly enthusiastic about the whole idea, playing it as though he's on wheel of fortune with Tanaka as his co-host. Asahi just watches, biting his lip nervously with his teeth and looking between Kageyama and Nishinoya as though he's really doubting the compatibility between the two.

Which is a valid concern considering they  _don't_  go together, at all.

"The most important question!" Hinata says excitedly, stepping onto his seat, "This one is the winner!"

"Give it to me!" Nishinoya screams enthusiastically with Tanaka roaring ' _YAAAAAH!_ '

"Do you sempai, take it up the ass?" Tsukishima, Kuroo and Kenma all spit out their drinks in a steady stream at this question and Asahi goes from red to beat-red for Nishinoya, considering the short male has taken to rubbing his chin in sincere thought.

" _Hinata_!" Kageyama yells, embarrassed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's important!" Hinata counters with, "It'd be weird if  _you_  got it up the ass so—"

In the attempt to shut Hinata up with a firm hand being clamped over his big-fat mouth, Kageyama almost kills him in the process.

No one ends up hearing Nishinoya's thoughtful response except for Asahi, who just takes to hiding his face in his hands in shame. Nishinoya's all smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The days seem to be getting longer and longer, and Kageyama has a creeping suspicion it has something to do with Hinata's on-going game of who suits being Kageyama's boyfriend more. It isn't really a big deal that the entire school now knows he's positively gay because generally the entire student body already thought him and Hinata were dating (a lot of people have been asking Kageyama in confusion if they broke up) and Kageyama is just as confused as strangers. Hinata beside him hums happily, Tsukishima and Tanaka walking behind them with purposely  _loud_  whispers about how Hinata is currently holding Kageyama's hand.

They don't even know the half of it.

Eventually they end up at Hinata's house (Hinata's mom looking absolutely gleeful when she spots their hand-holding) and then Hinata proceeds to yell at his mom not to enter his room for awhile. Which she seems way to pleased to abide by. Of course, like every other day this week, the moment they end up in Hinata's room, Hinata locks the door, pushes Kageyama on the bed and proceeds to straddle his waist, greedy thin pale hands coming up to cup his face.

At first Kageyama was  _beyond_  confused, but lately he's just learned to take everything Hinata does in stride. That's what he's been doing his entire life, anyway, so Kageyama allows his hands to softly place themselves onto Hinata's hips, dragging the thinner boy down onto him. "What are you doing?" And he feels like his life is in a bad cycle, because this happens everyday, and Hinata can never conjure a good enough answer to satisfy the lava that curls in his stomach.

A brief look of thoughtfulness flashes through Hinata's eyes before he's gently biting on his bottom lip as he looks down at Kageyama with a  _lustful_  look, blood pools to his stomach, and Kageyama can't really deny himself very well because he ends up kissing Hinata. Before his whole coming-out scenario, Hinata and his kisses would just be pecks, but now, Hinata  _moans_ , their tongues rolling over each other, exploring every inch of each other's mouths. He digs his fingers down into Hinata's hip bones, a strangled gasp leaving his lips when their mouths part, and he can't help himself, quickly he flips Hinata over, trapping the petite male underneath him.

Hinata just looks so breathless. His orange spiky hair sprawled out like a fan, his usually pale lips parted and darkened from being kissed by Kageyama, his cheeks tinged pink and his breath laboured, coming out in unequal puffs. If he didn't have the creeping feeling that all this is so  _wrong_ , he'd probably have forced Hinata's legs apart and grinded himself there. Except something is off, something Hinata is hiding something from him and it doesn't make any sense.  _  
_

"Why are you doing this?" Kageyama finds himself whispering, his lips brushing against Hinata's. "I like you, you know this so why are you acting like this, Shouyou?"

Hinata inhales sharply, and the sound makes heat swell within his body. He feels like he's a million degree's, and Hinata isn't helping with diffusing the situation, because his eyes are focused on Kageyama's lips as though they're the only thing in this world he truly wants.

"Shouyou, answer me." He snaps.

"I don't know." Hinata finally exhales, thin arms gently wrapping around Kageyama's neck.

"You're trying to set me up," he can't help but let harshness sink into his tone, and finally the entire situation just  _hits_  him. Hinata is acting like this, needy and lustful, but then he spends hours everyday searching for somebody else to take Kageyama off of him, almost as though he's treating him nicely before the the inevitable break-up. Hinata's making the separation  _worse_ , and the cold feeling Kageyama has begun to associate with Hinata crawls back into his heart and sits there like a heavy weight that Kageyama can't seem to lift. "Then why the fuck are you doing this with me when you know I like you?"

Hinata's eyes flicker, the haze of lust finally lifting as he props himself up onto his elbows.

"We've always been like this," Hinata says, confused.

"No, we  _haven't_." Kageyama hisses back, sitting back on his knee's to look down at Hinata, feeling fury taking hold of him. "Do you even understand what your actions are implying?"

Hinata's eyebrows dip forward which is Hinata for ' _no_ ' and Kageyama snaps his teeth down angrily, quickly getting off the bed and grabbing his back-pack, making the actions as loud and angry as possible.

"You know what Hinata?" He finds himself choking out, ignoring the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kageyama—"

"—I'm giving up." Kageyama finishes with, the words coming out soft and  _broken_. He tosses his bag over his shoulder, "Bye." He says curtly before leaving, rushing down the stairs and getting out of the house before Hinata's mom can see him leaving in tears.

A hand comes over his mouth to stop whatever gross sounds he might make. He rushes quickly, his steps feeling like those of a soldier. Everything goes still though when he bumps into a taller figure, hands landing on his shoulders, and out of habit he looks up, finding two giant brown eyes looking down at him in worry.

"Tobi-chan?" Oikawa says, and Kageyama almost curses at how he's managed to bump into the  _last_  person in the world he'd want to see at this very moment. At least Oikawa has seen him cry before, which gives him slight comfort. Then again, his body feels numb and the warmth of another person just makes him want to scream.

"Let go of me." He interjects coldly.

"Is that how you treat your sempai?" Oikawa jeers, lips coming up in an insincere looking smile. "I wonder what could have happened to force even Tobi-chan into crying."

"None of your business—"

" _Kageyama_!" Kageyama's eyes widen, though Oikawa's presence had made him stop crying mostly because of anger, he can't help but feel dread sink into his stomach because he had been planning on avoiding Hinata as much as possible after that confrontation, he wasn't exactly expecting Hinata to run after him. Then again, he wasn't really thinking. His mind feels clearer now, and he doesn't understand why panic seizes when he realizes that Oikawa and Hinata are going to run into each other. Ex's aren't a big deal, Hinata has ex's that he knows about, except he never told Hinata about Oikawa.

( _Thought you gave up_ , his mind sneers).

"Hinata," Kageyama grunts, slapping Oikawa's hands off of his shoulders and turning to glare at Hinata who's come running after him without shoes or a coat even though it's cold outside. Hinata truly is an idiot, a stupid idiot Kageyama has broken himself over a million times for.

"Hinata?" Oikawa mimics the name, his eyes flashing in knowing.

Hinata's eyes run over Oikawa's just as quickly. "Who are you?"

Oikawa smiles, wide and  _cruel_ , and Kageyama is about to snap at the male to get a fucking move on then, "Didn't Tobi-chan tell you? We used to date." Oikawa says, all smiles on his face.

Hinata's eyes widen.

 

 

 

 


	5. everybody needs somebody to lean on (just not me thanks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why im even bothering to update this its been like a solid year
> 
> happy re-reading, suckers.

 

 

 

His relationship with Oikawa was more, well, it was practically Oikawa one-sided molesting Kageyama as Kageyama did his best to avoid Oikawa at all costs. His relationship with Oikawa reminded him more of Junjou Romantica—that gay anime he _definitely_ didn't watch—and it was more of a er, stalker and his forever running favourite muse. Kageyama, since the very moment he met Oikawa, has hated the man. Which is why 3 weeks later he promptly broke-up with Oikawa over facebook—which is apparently the most heartless thing in the entire world to do—and since then, Kageyama has made it his life goal to avoid said male as much as possible.

More so when Hinata is in the vicinity.

Scratch that, _especially_ when Hinata is in the vicinity.

Like, let him think about this, _fucking now_.

"So why are you running away, Tobi-chan?" Hinata's eyes flash at the nickname, and Kageyama squirms uncomfortably, attempting to stand the furthest away from both Oikawa and Hinata as humanly and politely as possible. The two last people in the world he wants to talk to right now, and they're _both_ standing behind and in front of him, blocking him off from escaping like some scary bar bouncers. Kageyama is starting to feel as though he's accumulated a lot of karma from his middle school years and how he was always screaming at people, because his life should most definitely _not_ be this difficult.

Or at least dealing with Hinata shouldn't be this goddamn difficult.

"Did you have a fight with your _friend_?" Kageyama has no idea why Oikawa stresses the term _friend_ , or why Oikawa is meeting Hinata as though they have a silent challenge going on, but he decides he doesn't care abruptly because right now is not the time he wants to be dealing with his crazy ex.

"Shut up and get lost," Kageyama snaps back, finally waking up from his shocked-phase.

Oikawa's eyes flash from Hinata to Kageyama, then another time just for the kicks of it before the bastard finally speaks again. Slowly, with words deliberately planted to cause a fight. "Does he know...?"

" _Yes._ Now can you leave?"

"Oh, that's good!" Oikawa chirps, holding out a hand—that Hinata takes _extremely_ hesitantly—and the bastard in all his evil glory smiles, a big fucking toothy smile before dropping the bomb. "I'm Tobi-chan's ex, though he's probably never told you anything about me, considering he tells you nothing, right?" And laughs, and laughs.

Hinata, like a true idiot takes the bait. "Oh, no recently he's taken to telling me _everything_."

"Oh really?" Oikawa's eyes gleam, and Kageyama opens his mouth to interrupt because he can feel the bad vibes suffocating the air, "So he's told you about how I'm his first time?" Hook, line and sinker. Kageyama chokes on air, taking another step backwards because the _asshole,_ who just says that? "Though Tobi-chan probably hasn't told you he's slept with a favourite kouhai of mine in middle school, too."

" _Enough_!" He interrupts irritably, before quickly adding, "And I never slept with him, stop bringing that up."

"I—" Hinata begins, lips curling at the edges into a displeased frown and Kageyama and already expect what sorts of cheesy lines he's going to spew out at any given moment. He steadies himself, but Hinata falls short his bottom lip just quivering as he takes to curling his fists beside him.

"Hinata and I are leaving, get lost, Oikawa." It's second-nature to him to reach out and grab Hinata's hand, and it just baffles him on how _well_ Hinata's hand slips into his, how soft Hinata's palms are to the touch despite how clumsy and ill-natured he is, soft like a woman's but still with the touch of a man. He coughs under his breath, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. _Why do the simplest things about Hinata make me nervous_?

"Bye-bye, Tobi-chan!" Oikawa calls after them.

Kageyama ignores him in favour of marveling how soft Hinata's hands are to the touch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama thought by some miracle their relationship might've been repaired somehow.

It wasn't, not really.

There's a large gaping hole of awkwardness between him and Hinata that no matter how many dams, or bridges or steel re-enforced crossroads he builds, him and Hinata will never be able to meet up at the same corner anymore. Hinata avoids him in a very Hinata-way, which includes ignoring texts and running away and ducking behind walls whenever Kageyama builds up the courage to go try and hunt Hinata down. After the second week of cat-and-mouse, Kageyama just gives up. He doesn't try to explain himself anymore, he doesn't try texting Hinata anymore and he avoids Hinata's classroom with complete ease.

By the fourth week _The_ Rumour hits his ears.

"Did you hear?" Some of his classmates whisper, tones low and laced with giggle-gossip happiness that Kageyama scowls at as he bunches up his fists and stands completely still in the middle of the hallway. "Hinata and Yachi are dating."

"Eh? Really? Wasn't Hinata dating Kageyama?"

"That's what I thought, I once saw them kissing behind the gym storage room," blondie whispers haughtily, though she sounds more gleeful about the revelation and Kageyama doesn't doubt it for a second. Hinata probably did kiss him there, he probably did and probably did it multiple times because during and after gym Kageyama is always in a bad mood because being around so many of his classmates in a physical sense brings out the worst in him. Hinata always brought out the best in him. He stands there, an awkward haul in his stomach making his body feel so fucking _heavy_.

He shakes it off.

Pulls back his shoulders.

And heads to class without crying, and really, isn't that fucking grand enough? He didn't yell at a single person and he managed to make it through the entire day without attempting to seek out Hinata. He's not looking for miracles, he always knew him and Hinata wouldn't end up together as in _together_ together, but he was hoping, by some stroke of luck they'd end on good terms. Not like this. He wanted the blissful happiness he had with Hinata to last just a few years longer, except his warmth was ripped away from him abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Yamaguchi first confessed to him his first reaction was ' _he's gay_?' the whole thought process of Yamaguchi liking _him_ not really sinking in quite as well as he thought it would. Tsukishima prides himself in intelligence, and there really isn't any intelligent reason in hating homosexuality. Plus, what other people do during their spare time while he's not in the vicinity, well, he just doesn't consider that to be his problem.

It took about 8 seconds of pure silence before Tsukishima finally deigned Yamaguchi with the proper response of "Huh? That's gross."

There are a million excuses he could use, such as he thought Yamamguchi was kidding, he didn't realize Yamaguchi was confessing to just _him_ (and not just admitting to his preference for the entire male race) but the bottom line comes to: he hurt Yamamguchi.

Eventually he came around and started getting it on for Yamaguchi in the same sort of way and all that lovely-dovey shit that follows and he thought they were in the prime of their relationship. Tsukishima isn't somebody that get's excited, he just doesn't have that sort of personality in the first place, but he was slightly excited to show Yamaguchi to his parents—his first unintelligent mistake—and brought a blushing Yamaguchi over to his house and declared to his parents that he's dating him, pushing the shy male forward like a limited edition toy that he wanted to show off to the world.

They didn't take it very well.

He was expecting some disapproval, of course he was. He's their youngest son and parents have that weird sort of pride that flares up when their children don't turn out exactly as they wanted them too, but he wasn't expecting them to turn away Yamaguchi with closed doors and a warning that his ' _phase_ ' isn't allowed to entire their household. Eventually they gave up—because they were sad that Tsukishima _further_ drew back from them—and began to allow Yamaguchi back in (with the rules that his bedroom door must always remain opened and Yamaguchi can only come over when they're home). Of course that time his parents went on a trip of two weeks his father shot him a _really_ suspicious look, knowing completely well that Tsukishima is going to completely disregard their rulings.

(" _You're going to invite Yamaguchi over, aren't you." His dad had said, leaning into his hands as the TV blared behind him. "Just," he made a vague waving motion over to a plastic bag on the table as though his soul was being sucked out of him, "Use protection. Please.")_

He never really expected his dad to buy him condoms of all things, the expensive good brand, too, so in honour (with the obvious blessing of his father) he fucked Yamaguchi for the first time. They pretty much stayed huddled up indoors, having sex every time Yamaguchi woke up until even Yamaguchi had enough and told Tsukishima to stop being so goddamn _horny_ —with a really cute flushed face—and the memory is fond to him. It wasn't as though sex was _that_ ground-breaking, it was kind of dull being completely honest and it made him as sweaty as an entire 2 hour work-out, and it felt like he was having a heart attack the entire time. But afterwards, every time the wind would blow at Yamaguchi's hair, or his face would become all red from something, Tsukishima would feel that _urge_ , some weird primal urge to just pin Yamaguchi down and touch him every second of the day.

Maybe it's because Yamaguchi is just really fucking lewd in bed, who knows.

"Tsukky?"

He blinks, as though waking up from a weird haze. He scowls to himself, _must be all the gay-pheromones making me think of weird things_. All he has to do is look out of the window and he can spot Kageyama and Hinata sitting side-by-side, nervously twiddling their fucking thumbs and looking like they're on their first date even though they _always_ eat lunch together. It's irritating how slow the two of them move.

"Hinata is friends with Kuroo's friend, right?"

"You mean Kuzome Kenma?" Yamaguchi asks, taking a bite out of his bun and looking pretty close to confused. "Yeah, I guess. I see them together at lunch pretty often... Why?"

"Thinking of irritating couples, then there's them too." Tsukishima grumbles, chewing at the end of his straw irritably. At least Hinata and Kageyama are making _some_ progress, but last time he checked Kuroo was still stuck in the exact same place with Kenma as he's always been. Which is increasingly more irritating than the two idiots he more often associates.

"Ha?"

"Nothing." He drawls, sighing.

_It isn't my business, anyway_.

Tsukishima's genius plan lasts for about 2 seconds until Kuroo enters the classroom—most of the girls in their class screeching loudly as their faces go red—Kuroo strolling in with his hands bitterly shoved into his pants pockets, and Tsukishima realizes right away that he's in a bad mood and even Yamaguchi looks slightly scared. Kuroo may be a soft dumbass, but he looks more like wolverine.

"Tsukky, date me." Kuroo declares, throwing himself onto the empty seat that's _between_ Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi chokes on his orange juice.

"I'm going to deny that request," Tsukishima says slowly, not bothering to tear his eyes away from where Kageyama is flailing around as Hinata slowly turns more and more red. _Ah, looks like progress_ , he thinks wistfully as Kuroo kicks him in the calf.

"You helped Gaylord and Shrimp get together, so help me."

There are many reasons on why Tsukishima _doesn't_ want to set Kuroo up with Kenma, the main one mostly being because Tsukishima has about 0 affiliation with Kenma, the pudding head blond kid kind of gives him creeps, honestly. He's always watching with careful eyes and never one to continue conversation, Tsukishima is one of those people as well so he doesn't even want to imagine being left in a room alone with Kenma, he can already _feel_ the thick awkwardness. He's pretty sure in the two years he's known Kenma the only thing he's said to him is 'Hinata is over there' and that was it.

At least with Hinata and Kageyama he's unfortunately around them quite a bit, and with Kageyama he benefited. When it comes to Kuroo it's like charity work and Tsukishima doesn't do charity work. Then there's the fact that he knows the moment Kuroo sticks his dick in Kenma, Kuroo is most likely going to be an asshole and dump him, which will lead to an odd awkward drift in their group dynamics and he'd rather not be a part of that.

At all.

He takes a long sip out of his milk, pondering what he could say that'll get Kuroo to go away the quickest. "I know you want to win an award about how many STD's you can catch within your short high school career, but I don't think Kenma and you will work out."

"I _love_ Kenma." Kuroo says, kicking his feet onto Tsukishima's desk, crossing his arms and leaning back to mimic the look of a true asshole. Yamaguchi flinches, slowly inching away from the both of them.

Tsukishima blinks. "Well, you know what they say, true loves kiss can break any curse."

"I'm being serious here, you asshole."

"Maybe stop sleeping around and then confess to him?" Yamaguchi offers from the sidelines, in a very, _very_ , timid voice.

"Don't be stupid," Kuroo snaps back instantly, before directing his attention back onto Tsukishima, "I'll buy you lunch for a week, help a brother out."

"Never call yourself 'brother' ever again." Tsukishima monotonously grunts back, finally tearing his eyes away from where Kageyama is blushing like a virgin maiden and Hinata looks close to crying but they're both holding each other's hands in a weird clasp as passerby's walk by them quickly with disgusted weirded out looks, the two idiots don't seem to be paying attention to anybody else but themselves though to be honest. Finally he meets Kuroo's eyes and doesn't like what he see's. Even for Kuroo's standards the male looks worn-out, drained and tossed to the side and he has a feeling that Kenma is responsible for the sudden change in the disease currently interrupting the only day of the week him and Yamaguchi eat lunch with each other without the presence of annoying people such as Hinata, for example. _  
_

"Can't you at least give me advice?"

"Stop sleeping around." Tsukishima exhales noisily, taking a carefully planned sip of his drink before adding, "Pay attention to him. Now leave."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sit." Hinata starts off with, his voice stern but wavering slightly. Kageyama obey's, sending careful hesitant looks over to where Hinata is pacing in circles. Honestly, if Kageyama could've seen the future when he had accidentally let it slip that he likes Hinata, then he would've never confessed. All, _this_ , this is all just too complicated. All he wanted was to one-sidedly love his friend and then for them to fall apart, and then he could make his debut in some gay bar and find a nice decent guy. Hinata finally pauses, as though sensing Kageyama's general hit-and-run cowardice attitude, before turning to stand in front of Kagyeama with a weird swirl in his eyes.

Hinata shifts feet, twirling his fingers through each other.

"Hinata?"

"Kageyama... Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Kageyama's heart stops, but Hinata's face goes red in realization of what he just implied. Or well, _asked_. Hinata runs his tongue over his lips hesitantly, before croaking out a curt, "I don't know what it's like for two guys to date... but," The whole world spins, just for a moment and all Kageyama can see are stars bursting around Hinata, illuminating him like the brightest star in his universe. For a single second, he even thinks he's dreaming. "I don't like it. I don't like it when other people kiss or claim that you're _theirs_."

Kageyama pauses, then hesitates, as though afraid that if he speaks too loudly he'll shatter the moment. "So, so we're dating now?"

"Yeah." Hinata says, a bit breathlessly. "Dating."

They just sit there, their shoulders brushing each other as they stare out into the distance, Hinata sometimes musing some things out loud like, ' _last night I beat my Pokemon game_ ,' and Kageyama just hums his answer, before eventually their hands just naturally fall into each other, Kageyama's hand cradling Hinata as though he's the most precious thing in the world.

_I love him,_ he thinks the thought hitting him like a truck. It leaves him breathless, sad, happy, all these fucking emotions he doesn't even understand let alone _want_. But they're there, Hinata's here, and everything is going to be alright now.

"I forgot to buy lunch," Hinata finally declares as he shoots up from his spot, and Kageyama's hand just hangs there uselessly in the air for a good twenty seconds as Hinata clambers off to go get his forgotten lunch, leaving Kageyama alone, blushing and hand awkwardly-held to where it was previously holding Hinata's hand.

Then again he's dating somebody as idiotic as Hinata, which is never a good sign.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's a Thursday, four days after Kageyama and Hinata's "official" dating campaign began, when Hinata finally approaches Tsukishima.

Ever since his pretend-dating Kageyama adventures, Hinata hasn't really done anything but glare at him.

He's not even joking.

Tsukishima arches a curious eyebrow at the fact Hinata is standing in front of him, tiny little shoulders pulled back as determined eyes regard Tsukishima with pure reluctance. Tsukishima can almost _see_ the ' _I am only speaking to you because current circumstances are forcing me too_ '. And finally, Hinata forces a tight smile to ease previous tension. It's all a bunch of horse-crap and Tsukishima can only find himself bored and trying to remember what time him and Yamaguchi promised to meet up. Was it at 5? Or 3? God, he's always been bad at making plans because he always _forgets_ but—

"How do..." Hinata pauses, little elf ears going bright red as his chin trembles out of nervousness, "... guys do t-the, you know!"

"Um?"

"I mean I've read it in manga and search a bit online, but I don't really get it like how do you ac...actually do it? Does it hurt? I heard it really hurts and—"

Tsukishima slowly puts his headphones back on.

Ah yes, Yamaguchi said something about 5, now he remembers. Hinata's face is pitch red, and Tsukishima can already imagine the verbal whip-lash everybody is going to dish out at him when they catch wind that Tsukishima so balantly ignored the tiny fairy prince-(cess)? Most likely princess, considering Hinata _is_ dating the King. Or would that make Hinata a queen? Tsukishima's brows furrow in odd wonder.

"Bastard!" Hinata screens indigently, "I actually  _need_ the advice!" 

_What's with people and asking me for advice_? 

Tsukishima squints at the window directly behind Hinata and wonders how much physical prowess it would take to hurl the infant-sized idiot out of it. Probably not that much. "Fantastic." Tsukishima drawls, looking down at Hinata in disgust. "Google it." And makes his prompt exit, making sure to write a memo on his phone as a reminder to bleach his brain to forget the entire situation that had just occurred. 

 

 


End file.
